Ordinary Day
by Miss Pataki
Summary: My first songfic! Helga is feeling down, but some attention from Arnold just might change things.


"Ordinary Day" by Miss Pataki

A song fic based on a song of the same name by Vanessa Carlton

Note:  I've actually never written a song fic, but after seeing part of Vanessa's video on TRL, I was inspired.  I think the song is absolutely lovely and Miss Carlton clearly shows that even songs using that old instrument called the piano can rock, figuratively speaking of course.  Anyway, this fic is kinda short, but I think it serves its purpose.  Enjoy!

--

Helga Pataki stomped her way down the dirty streets towards her home.  It was almost seven and today had not been a good day.  Hillwood High School had decided to put on William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" for the winter play.  And while the major roles were not usually given to freshman, Helga had received a call-back for the part of Juliet.  She was thrilled, of course, and became incredibly excited when she found out her beloved Arnold might win the role of Romeo.  She was so confident she would get to play the leading lady that she hadn't bothered to perfect her monologue.  As a result, she didn't do so hot at call-backs.  The tears she'd held back were stinging her eyes and her cheeks burned red.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day.  Just tryin' to get by._

            As she marched home, she stared right at her feet, thinking about her imperfections and how there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that she'd play Juliet.  She was so absorbed in her flaws that she walked right into someone.  A particular boy with a football head.

            "Ar-arnold…" she stammered.  "I'm sorry, I was just-"

            "Thinking about the play?" he asked, smiling and extending his hand to her.  She nodded and took it.

            "I think everyone's really tense about it," he told her.  "I'm trying not to focus on it.  That's kinda why I bumped into you.  I was watching at the sunset."  He pointed to the brilliant colors tracing the city skyline.

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky._

            "It's really pretty," she managed.  He nodded in agreement, still focused on the sky.  After a moment of silence, he turned to her.

            "You wanna go look at it in the park with me?" he asked.

            "Well, I-"  Helga looked into his face, seeing the joy in his eyes that he felt about seeing the sunset, something everyone she knew took for granted.

_And he asked if I would come along.  I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's looking for and like a shooting star he shines._

            "C'mon, Helga," he begged playfully.  "It'll take your mind off the play, I promise.  You don't need to worry about it anyway.  You'll do fine, I bet.  Besides, it's important to appreciate the little things whether they're sunsets or just talking to someone."

_He said, "Take my hand.  Live while you can. Don't you see?  Your dreams are right in the palm of your hand."_

            Helga glanced down at her watch.  "Well, I've got a few minutes.  What the heck?  I'll come with ya, football head."  She smiled and took his outstretched hand.  They ran happily to the park, laughing like they were children again.

            Arnold picked a spot underneath a big oak tree.  "It'll keep the sun out of our eyes," he told her.  She sat down beside him, soaking in the moment.

            "I always come sit here when I'm in the park," he said.  "It's so peaceful and relaxing.  It's kind of my home away from home, even though it's just a few blocks from my house."  Helga sat silently next to him, drinking in the words from his eloquent cistern of speech.  His way of making the most insignificant things seem essential erased the play from her mind.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words although they did not feel now for I felt what I have not felt before and you'd swear those words could heal._

            Arnold turned to her, gazing into her eyes and she into his.  It was funny.  They didn't speak much, but they considered their relationship to be a bit like a friendship.  She didn't make fun of him so much anymore and he reached out to her like he hadn't in previous years.  However, they'd both changed so much.  Arnold was still the average student he had been, but he was the big man on campus.  Everyone wanted a piece of him and Helga knew plenty of girls had asked him out.  She wondered why he'd never had a girlfriend, though.  Despite his popularity, he was fairly quiet for a member of the 'In crowd'.  He never overstepped his bounds or said much of anything, not like the old Arnold who always gave advice or his opinion.  But as she stared into his eyes, she saw the same boy she'd fallen for so long ago.

_And as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine.  And I know he's no stranger, for I feel I've held him for all of time._

            They watched the colors change and before they knew it, the sky had darkened.  The stars began to emerge against the night sky; twinkling like the way Helga's eyes did when she laughed. Arnold took her hand again, grasping it like a small child eager to show his handiwork off.

            "Let's look at the stars from the pond," he told her, pulling her off towards the middle of the park.

_He said, "Take my hand.  Live while you can.  Don't you see?  Your dreams are right in the palm of your hand.  Palm of your hand, palm of your hand…_

            Down at the pond, Helga took off her shoes and dangled her feet into the pond, creating little ripples as they moved.  Arnold watched her, focusing on the way her eyes and feet danced in sync with the twinkling of the stars.  He longed to reach out to her, take her in his arms and hold her.  He wanted this night to last for eternity, with her by his side.

_"Please, come with me.  See what I see.  Touch the stars, for time will not flee.  Time will not flee…"_

            Helga caught him watching her and blushed.  She sighed happily, making a wish on a star that they could stay this way forever.  This was too good to be true.  He moved in close to her and kissed her for the first time in so many years.  She looked deeply into his eyes, wanting to ask him only one question…

_And you must be…_

            The sound of applause roused Helga.  She yawned and sat up, not quite registering where and who she was.  She sighed, remembering the answer to the latter part of the question plaguing her mind.

            She was Helga Pataki, 15 and a solitary freshman at Hillwood High.  She was backstage at the school's performance of "Romeo and Juliet."  She wasn't Juliet, but she was certain her mortal foe and the Ultimate Evil, Lila, was playing opposite her beloved Arnold.  This was reality.

            Had it all been a dream?  Was it true that Arnold didn't really love her?  Had her mind just concocted it to keep her entertained?  She could swear it was real.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream, as I wake in bed.  And that boy, that ordinary boy, he asked if I would come along…Was it all in my head?  It all seemed so real._

            She sat up from the chair, a bit disoriented and wondering why she was back here instead of onstage.  She glanced down at her attire, which consisted of a form-fitting lavender dress, resembling something she'd seen Drew Barrymore wear in "Ever After."  She considered that maybe she was an extra who just stood to the side of the stage and flashed her pearly whites at anyone who cared to notice.  She dismissed this option.  She was better than that.  But who was she playing?  One glance at who stood in the open doorway and she knew.

_But as I looked to the door, I saw that boy, standing there with a deal._

            "Do you plan on going out there anytime soon, Sleeping Beauty?" Arnold asked her casually, his ever-present smile framing his face.  He had donned an orange colored costume that mirrored one circa "The Princess Bride."

            A look or surprise crossed her face.  "Eventually," she finally replied, smiling back at him.  He walked over to the chair and took her hand in his.

            "Need an escort?" he questioned, his eyes locked on hers.

            "Well, I was gonna ask Curly, but I guess I could go with you, Don Arnold," she smirked.        

He kissed her gently.  "Don Arnold?  This is Shakespeare, honey," he said, winking at her.  "Next, I suppose you'll be telling me your name's Carnhelga.  Anyway, last thing I heard, William intended this play to include two title characters, something it's currently lacking."

_He said, "Take my hand.  Live while you can.  Don't you see?  All your dreams are right in the palm of your hand.  Palm of your hand, palm of your hand…"_

            Helga entwined her hand with his.  "Let's get this over with."

            "Just tell me if I go overboard with the party scene.  You know I haven't exactly been kissing a saint for the past month…"  He winked at her again.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day.  Just tryin' to get by._

            As they made their way onto the stage, Helga turned to Arnold.  "You're no angel yourself, football head," she said, winking back at him so he could see the stars in at least one of her eyes.  He noticed.

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky._


End file.
